Audio Without Visual
by Wild Rhov
Summary: Alone on a mission, Laxus calls Freed over the new lacrima phones. He's worn out from a mission, dirty, sweaty ... and very turned on!


_Fraxus Love Fest, Day 6: Distance/ Away from Each Other_

 _(Side note: My mention of Kohinur text is a nod to my fanfic "Lion's Pride," where the villain is Kefira, ancient Queen of Kohinur.)_

* * *

 **Audio Without Visual**

a _Fairy Tail_ fanfic

by Rhov

It happened sometimes. Laxus was an S-Class wizard, and although the rest of them were his bodyguards, some missions had to be taken solo. The Raijinshuu were used to doing missions on their own as well, simple tasks unworthy of Laxus, ways to train and get stronger … for him!

It still felt empty. To Freed, it was like life was an overcast sky, without rain nor sun. No lightning, no glorious yellow hair and radiant blue eyes.

Evergreen was off with Elfman again, and Bickslow … who knows what he did these days! Freed was reading at home, a thick book Levy lent to him, an utterly gripping dissertation on the linguistic history of pre-civilized Boscoan southern dialect and its similarities to morpheme combinations in ancient Kohinur text, containing documents in the vernacular as opposed to transliterated versions to better observe the syntax similarities.

He also realized that he and Levy were probably two of the only people in all of Fiore who would find this book fascinating.

However, his reading was cut short by the lacrima phone blinking. Freed felt a leap of excitement. No one had a connection to his lacrima phone except the Raijinshuu. Evergreen would never call him unless she needed something, and Bickslow kept losing his phone. It had to be Laxus. Still, he calmly answered it.

"Freed here," he said stoically to hide his racing heart.

"Hey," came the gruff voice. "Just thought I'd call."

"How was the mission?" Freed asked, setting his book aside and trotting over to the bedroom so he could curl up on the bed and imagine Laxus' face. There was a painting of him hanging on the wall, as if the Thunder God was gazing down at Freed as he slept.

"The mission was a bit harder than they led on, but it wasn't a problem. I still wish I had taken you guys with me, if only to keep me from getting bored."

"Perhaps next time you'll let us follow and simply not tell the client."

"That's not fair to you guys. By the way, where are the others?"

"Out on a date, and who knows about Bickslow," sighed Freed.

"So what are you up to? Reading some boring book about dead languages again?"

Freed huffed disdainfully. "It's historically riveting."

"I'm sure," Laxus chuckled in amusement. "So you've got free time?"

"I told you, I'm reading," Freed said with a smirk. "Whatever you have in mind had better be worth ancient Kohinur text."

"Oooh, not sure if I can beat that," Laxus said in a flippant tone. It made Freed laugh, and the Lightning Dragon Slayer hummed to hear the sound. "My offer is rather boring in comparison."

His _offer_ , huh? "Oh? And what would that be?"

"Talking."

"Well, a good conversation can be intellectually … _stimulating_ ," Freed said, ending in a low, seductive tone.

"Damn, Freed, your voice is sexy on this. I miss the video lacrima, though."

"I still have one."

"Yeah, but I don't. Warren's comm-devices are small and useful, but they lack visual."

"We'll have to suggest that to him," Freed said, and he stretched out on the bed. "So, the mission was _hard_ , huh?"

Laxus laughed softly, realizing Freed was starting right away. "A vigorous workout. I'm all sweaty."

Freed moaned and licked his lips, imagining Laxus' body covered in a sheen of sweat. He glanced up at the painting of Laxus, but in his mind it was not the regal, stoic expression. It was the wild grin Laxus had after fights, his hair blown from the power of his own magic, still sparkling with electricity.

"You should get out of your dirty clothes before you ruin them."

"Mmh, guess I should."

Over the phone, Freed heard Laxus struggling out of clothes. He quickly closed the bedroom curtains and removed his coat. Then he flopped back onto the bed and tried to imagine Laxus stripping. As he did, Freed loosened his shirt.

"When was your last bath?" asked Freed.

"Hold on." There was a grunt on the phone, and then the sound of squeaking bed springs. "What was that?"

"When did you last bathe?"

"Hell, two or three days ago? I managed to wash a bit in a river before heading back to the client, just to get the blood off, but that hardly counts."

"No, it doesn't," Freed said in a low, suggestive voice. "If I was there, I'd wash you."

Laxus hummed. "Yeah … I like when you do that."

"Oh?" Freed asked, and he lowered the zipper of his trousers. "You like it? Me washing your body? Both of us wet and naked, my hands all over you?"

Laxus groaned over the phone. "Mmh, yeah."

"You like my hands running over your chest, down your abs, down lower … and lower."

"Yes," Laxus hissed.

"Such a dirty man." Freed began to caress his cock, waking it up. He heard over the phone, Laxus was already breathing hard, and he faintly heard a wet sound. Laxus was not taking his time at all. "I love washing you. Love the way the water drips all over you. I love how your skin feels when it's wet. So smooth. So hot."

"Freed," Laxus panted.

"Where do you like me to wash you?" Freed asked, and he tugged his pants down to his knees, settling in a slow rhythm.

"My thighs," Laxus said with a raspiness to his throat. "Up my thighs. All over. Damn, I dunno. Everywhere."

Freed smiled to himself. Laxus liked phone sex, but he was terrible at it. That was fine, Freed knew he got off just hearing his voice.

"Everywhere?" he asked in a devious tone. "You want my hands all over you?"

"Yes!" Laxus groaned.

"Do you want my mouth all over you, too?"

Only a moan answered him.

"Sucking you? You like that. You like when I polish your balls with my lips."

Laxus gasped. "Oh shit, Freed!"

"You like when I suck your cock in the shower. On my knees, all wet, licking your balls, then lick up, slo-o-o-owly, my tongue dragging up your dripping cock."

"F-fuck, yes," he hissed.

"I love how it tastes." Freed kicked the pants completely off and closed his eyes. "I like when you grab my hair and pound into my mouth."

"Nnnngh!" The breathing on the other end got faster.

"I'd grab your ass and pull you in deeper, so much deeper. I wanna be choked by your cock."

"Oh God, Freed. I love when you take it all."

"Of course! But you have to pay me back."

"Oh, I will," he growled over the phone. "Gonna pay you back hard, make you take it. I love your mouth, but that tight ass of yours is so good, so incredible."

Freed hummed and tucked the phone into the crook of his shoulder so he could reach down with his other hand and finger his ass.

"What are you doing? Tell me!" Laxus said, edging toward desperation.

"Stretching myself for you," Freed answered.

"Oh shit, Freed! Seriously? Are you really?"

"Yes. One finger so far. Do you want two?"

"Yes. Fuck … two fingers. Three! I want you ready for me."

"Wait." Freed grabbed a bottle of lube out of his nightstand drawer and squirted some onto his hand. "There. Lubed up."

"Oh fuck, lubing yourself? Hell yes."

"So good, Laxus," he moaned, pounding two fingers in while stroking himself.

"I'm gonna fuck you right into the shower wall," Laxus snarled. "Gonna pound that ass of yours."

Freed whined as he imagined it. "I want your cock, Laxus. Want it in me."

"Oh … oh fuck, Freed. Talk more."

"I want you to fill me. I want to feel your cock sliding in and out, in and out, deeper and deeper."

"Freed!"

"I'll tackle you to the bed, still wet from the shower. Sit on top of you. Mmmh, I do love that. And I'll fuck myself onto you."

"Ugh … yessss…"

"It won't be fast, oh no! I'll ride you slowly. If you dare beg even a little, I'll restrain you with my runes. Oh, but you like that, don't you?" he said with a lewd lick to his lips.

"No I—"

"You'll never admit it, but your cock just dripped thinking about it, right?"

The phone was quiet for a moment. "Damn you," Laxus whispered.

"You like when I restrain you. Kinky bastard."

"I won't let you."

"Keep telling yourself that," Freed chuckled. "But that's only if you beg. If you're a good boy, I'll let you touch me. But I choose the pace. Slow, riding you like a Sunday mare."

"Fuck you!"

"That's the point," Freed simpered. "Do you like when I ride on top?"

"You're sexy up there. With your hair all over me … damn! But if you tie me down, I won't be your passive mare. I'll buck you like a bronco. I'll fight you the whole time. I'll pound my hips up into that ass of yours as wildly as I can get away with. I'm gonna make you regret trying to tame me. Gonna make that pretty little ass of yours hurt."

Freed knew he would, too. He shivered as he thought about how Laxus looked, handcuffed to the bed but still fighting. "So good," he shuddered.

"Are you close?"

"Getting there. You?"

"My cock's purple and ready to burst." Laxus panted raggedly over the phone. "The hotel staff is gonna think I pissed the bed with how much I'm leaking all over the sheets."

Freed shuddered as he imagined it. His hand stroked faster.

"I want you in this bed with me, Freed. I wanna fill you up, blow my load inside, and watch it drip back out your ass."

Freed moaned loud enough to hear it echo back to him through the empty house.

"Holy … shit, love that sound. Love your moans. Shit … fuck … Freed!"

"I want it, Laxus," he whined. "Inside me. I want you to come inside." His toes began to curl up as sweat dripped down his forehead.

"I'm gonna jerk you off while you ride me," growled Laxus. "I want you coming all over me. I wanna see it arch out and drip all over my hands."

"Ahh!" Freed yelped. "No! Lax- … a-ah!"

"Yeah, gonna … _nnngh_ … gonna lick it up."

" _Mmmnh_ … more."

"Gonna make you scream my name."

"Laxus!" he howled.

"Gonna pound you so hard."

"No!"

"So fucking hard!"

Freed sputtered out moaning partial syllables as he lost control.

"Freed! Gonna fuck you. So hard. So … ooooh, fuck. Nngh, fuck, shit, fuuuuuuuck!"

Freed rested on his side, breathing hard and listening to the moaning profanity from Laxus. He heard a strange splashing sound a little too close to the phone, and then a long, low, drawn-out moan. Bedsprings creaked as Laxus' body settled back down onto the mattress, gasping for air. Freed smiled, listening to the sounds, audio without visual, but he already knew how it looked. He loved the flush to Laxus' body after he came, the way his mouth hung open, and the teeth marks on his lower lip. He always bit his lip so hard as he came, or else he bit Freed. When Freed did not allow him to bite, Laxus left marks on that swollen lower lip.

"God-fucking-dammit," came an exhausted growl of frustration. "I've got cum on my phone."

Freed laughed weakly. "You shot it that hard?"

"Been a while," he panted. "Needed it. Doing it alone … just ain't fun."

"So, you were all saved up for me?" Freed smiled and looked at the painting of Laxus again, feeling happy to think that Laxus had been waiting just for him. "So dirty. My messy boyfriend. What am I going to do with you?"

"Punish me good and long when I get home."

"That's a given," Freed smirked to himself. He reached out to a box of tissues and began to wipe himself clean. "Hey, Laxus?" He frowned wistfully. "Don't be gone too much longer."

"Not a chance," he promised. "Talk is stimulating, but I can't cuddle you afterward. I know how you like that."

Freed sighed, feeling the loneliness already. "Yeah … I do."

"I'll do that. As soon as I walk through the door, you get cuddled."

"Cuddled or fucked?" he asked sassily.

"Both. I'll fuck you as I cuddle you and keep cuddling you afterward."

Freed laughed and curled up in bed. "I look forward to seeing you try it."

"Are you gonna sleep now?"

"I haven't decided yet. I may go back to reading. It was quite a riveting story."

"Liar. You always sleep afterward."

"That's you. You fall asleep as soon as you're done." He heard a sound over the phone. "You just yawned."

"No I didn't!"

"You stifled it."

"Shut up. I'm allowed to be a little tired after that mission."

"Well, we can both take a nap and think about sleeping together."

"Mmmh, yeah." Laxus yawned openly this time. "I just wanna say … sweet dreams."

Freed felt a blush rising in his cheeks. "Sweet dreams? You must be in a good mood."

"I'm in a lousy mood. I miss you too damn much. So if we both sleep, we'll be back together sooner."

Freed hummed and pulled the blankets over him. "Then I'll take your advice and sleep."

"Yeah. Freed?"

"Should I sleep, or are you going to keep talking?"

"Shut up. I … I really do miss you."

Freed sighed with contentment. "Same. Come home safely."

He hung up the phone and curled down into bed, hoping the time passed by swiftly so he could be with Laxus once again.


End file.
